Circus
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Las luces, los colores, la música, el confeti. Esa visión tan colorida que se extendía hacia ella todas las noches era una de las razones que le hacían sonreír. Todo lo que ello implicaba hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado y que la emoción invadiera su pecho. A Kanan le encantaba el circo, sí. Pero en este había encontrado a alguien que le gustaba mucho más. / Circus!AU


****Disclaimer:**** Love Live! / Love Live! Sunshine es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino y ASCII Media Works junto a Sunrise.

* * *

 **Circus**

Luces, colores, música, aplausos, risas, gritos de sorpresa, de asombro.

Una multitud de animados sonidos se escuchaban en aquella carpa situada en una de las explanadas de la ciudad, alegrando el tenue silencio que cubría la penumbra de la noche. Las risas de los niños resonaban en la nada, los constantes aplausos llamaban la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí cerca y las reacciones de la multitud en las gradas ante el espectáculo alimentaba su alma y su espíritu.

Una visión colorida y alegre se cernía sobre ella. Las gradas estaban llenas de gente satisfecha, las luces de los focos iluminaban todo sobre sus cabezas, la música sonaba a todo volumen animando el ambiente y el colorido confeti hacía unos momentos que había comenzado a adornar la pista; todo ello hacía que los ojos de Kanan brillaran con alegría y una alegre y emocionada sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

La jefa de pista sentía que esa visión era más que suficiente como para hacerla feliz. Ya que todo lo que ello implicaba hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado, que la emoción invadiera su pecho y que la euforia del momento recorriera su cuerpo.

A Kanan le encantaba su trabajo, sí.

Le encantaba ver como los espectadores miraban expectantes el número que se realizaba en la pista, le encantaba ver a sus compañeras realizar dichos números de forma tan llamativa y animada, le encantaban las risas, los aplausos, la música, las luces y el confeti.

En resumen, le apasionaba el circo y -sobre todo- para ella era un honor ser jefa de ceremonias en este.

Presentar ante el mundo a sus artistas, a sus queridos amigos, los cuales se habían esforzado tanto por llegar a donde estaban, le parecía una gran responsabilidad, la cual cumplía lo mejor que sabía y podía. Desde la trapecista Chika hasta la domadora Dia, era su trabajo el presentar a todas y cada una de ellas y aumentar el nivel de euforia del público para que estas se sientan bienvenidas y motivadas. Y hasta el momento nunca había fallado en su trabajo.

La malabarista You era la que se encontraba en la pista en ese momento, ganándose los aplausos y sonrisas del público con relativa facilidad. El carisma y encanto de aquella muchacha era incomparable y la atracción que ejercía sobre la multitud era digna de admirar. Kanan sonrió orgullosa ante esto y miró hacia el backstage para buscar a la próxima artista, pues en cuanto la presentara y se apagaran las luces esta debía estar lista en su puesto.

—¡Deséame suerte, darling! —Dijo la artista en cuestión.

Ahí estaba. El próximo número. Ohara Mari en las cintas aéreas.

—¿Estás lista? Tu número será dentro de nada. —Dijo Kanan observando de arriba a abajo a la chica, todo parecía estar en orden.

—Of course! —Contestó ella haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.— He hecho mi calentamiento, no te preocupes.

Kanan sabía que aquello lo había dicho para tranquilizarla, pero aún así estuvo a punto de preguntar de nuevo, ya que con esa contestación no era suficiente para ella, debía asegurarse. Mari ya se lesionó una vez por no hacer correctamente su calentamiento y no quería volver a pasar por ello. Sin embargo, los aplausos procedentes de la pista así como el regreso de You al backstage cortaron su conversación, trayéndola a la realidad y recordándole que debía hacer su trabajo. Era hora de presentar a Mari.

Por lo que en ese momento decidió confiar en la rubia, se dio la vuelta para dejar de mirarla y enfocarse en la pista, y con una radiante sonrisa salió a esta para presentarla ante el público.

Todo salió sobre ruedas, como de costumbre. Ella hizo su trabajo limpiamente, aumentó la expectación del público, este se encontraba curioso ante el siguiente número y cuando llegó el momento se apagaron las luces para que todos corrieran a sus puestos.

Momentos después, ya en el backstage, Kanan se cruzó de brazos y desde su posición decidió ver todo el espectáculo.

Los focos ya no iluminaban toda la pista, únicamente alumbraban con luz tenue allá arriba, donde estaban las cintas y la figura de Mari colgando de estas. Como se esperaba, la ejecución del número era limpia, segura y atractiva para la vista. Se escuchaban algunas exclamaciones entre el público y se podían notar las miraras anonadadas de la gente. Kanan no se sorprendió por esto, el número de Mari siempre había sido grácil, elegante y a la vez sorprendente. No mucha gente esperaría ver a una chica como ella colgando y enredándose de manera etérea entre las cintas a más de quince metros del suelo. Sin duda era algo de admirar y que valía la pena contemplar.

Sin embargo, mientras observaba la escena con atención, Kanan parecía estar dividida. Una parte de ella sentía completa admiración por lo que estaba presenciando, y la otra simplemente preocupación.

Aquella que sentía fascinación era una parte de ella misma que había intentado reprimir hace tiempo, pero que con el paso de este se había visto imposible de hacerlo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Mari y en su actuación, sin poder salir de su estupor. Su esbelta figura resaltaba más que nunca con el vestido blanco que casi todas usaban en el circo, los movimientos que hacía entre las cintas eran atrayentes y casi hipnóticos, su pelo dorado brillaba con la iluminación de forman reluciente y aunque no podía mirarla a los ojos, estaba segura de que estos también centelleaban de forma curiosa bajo las luces.

Sin darse cuenta, todo en esa chica le hacía querer mirarla por más tiempo.

Y no era solo la forma en la que se enredaba entre las cintas y hacía movimientos gráciles entre estas. No, era mucho más, era también su forma de andar, de hablar, de moverse, de sonreír, de juguetear, de ser ella en general. Toda ella captaba su atención de la misma forma que una polilla era atraída hacia la luz.

Desde el primer momento en que la conoció había sido así. Su sonrisa le deslumbró, su actitud la impresionó y a medida que llegó a conocerla, esa atracción que al principio intentó negar se hacía más fuerte, hasta que al final no pudo más, tuvo que acabar admitiéndolo para sí misma.

Mari era una chica fuerte, sonriente, más responsable de lo que todos creían y entregada a las cosas que más le importaban.

Y eso le gustaba.

Sí, le gustaba. Le gustaba cuando al ensayar siempre tenía tiempo para hablar con ella unos minutos, cuando a la hora del almuerzo siempre la buscaba para comer juntas y cuando a la hora de dormir siempre se asomaba por la puerta de su caravana para desearle las buenas noches. Disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus charlas, de sus risas y del buen humor que la chica siempre le contagiaba.

Le gustaba Mari. Mucho.

Y es por eso que existía la otra parte de ella que estaba tan preocupada.

Preocupada porque aquella vez que se lesionó se llevaron un buen susto, porque podría haber ocurrido el peor escenario y haberse hecho más daño del que recibió, porque podría haber sido peor, porque estuvo semanas sin poder actuar, porque tuvo que acudir a rehabilitación esas semanas, porque podría haberse matado allí arriba, porque podría haberla perdido.

Y Kanan no quería perderla.

Menos ahí, menos ahora. De una forma u otra Mari se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. Es por eso que a pesar de estar dividida, no despegó su mirada de ella durante el número. La peliazul mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pista y en lo que ocurría en esta, pendiente de todo movimiento de la rubia, sintiendo preocupación y admiración a la vez.

Sabía que eran circenses, que todas ellas se exponían a algún riesgo en algún momento y que aunque existiera la peor posibilidad seguía siendo su trabajo y la vida que habían elegido.

Pero no fue hasta que las luces se apagaron y Mari bajó de las cintas que Kanan pudo respirar tranquila.

~0.0~

—¡Kanan!

La alegre voz de Mari fue la que le hizo volver a la realidad y detener sus cavilaciones por unos segundos. Levantando la cabeza con curiosidad, la peliazul posó sus ojos morados en la chica que llamaba su atención en la otra punta de la pista. Esta hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara y tras unos segundos de duda empezó a andar hacia ella, curiosa por lo que pudiera querer en ese momento.

Se encontraban de ensayo y no eran las únicas que estaban en el escenario, este era lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudieran ensayar algunas a la vez. Mientras que otras artistas preferían el backstage para tener más privacidad, como era el caso de Ruby en su colchoneta, era diferente en sus casos, pues Kanan necesitaba la pista para familiarizarse con esta, ya que era la jefa sería raro que no lo hiciera, mientras que las cintas de ensayo de Mari estaban en uno de los extremos del escenario, por no hablar de que estos estaban mucho más cerca del suelo por cuestiones de seguridad, fue la misma Kanan quien insistió en bajarlos tras la lesión de la rubia.

Pasando al lado de Yoshiko y sus cuchillos, Kanan llegó hasta donde se encontraba Mari y se colocó frente a ella, expectante, esperando a que le explicara por qué la había llamado. Tal vez era tan solo para mantener una charla amena como de costumbre, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor era importante.

—¡Se me ha ocurrido una pirueta nueva! —Dijo la rubia emocionada.— Pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? —Preguntó Kanan sorprendida.

¿Su ayuda? ¿Por qué? Ella era jefa de pista, no equilibrista, ni malabarista, ni domadora, fue gimnasta hace tiempo atrás pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que hacía Mari en las cintas. Cualquier persona de las que se encontraban en aquel escenario estaba más capacitado para ayudar a Mari de lo que lo estaba ella.

—Yes ~

—Pero, Mari... —Empezó a explicarse. —No creo que yo pueda ayudarte, puede ser peligroso.

Empezó a preocuparse ¿y si esa nueva pirueta era peligrosa y a Mari le pasaba algo malo mientras la ejecutaba? ¿y si se volvía a lesionar? No podía permitir eso. Definitivamente no.

—¡No! Tú no tienes que hacer nada, déjamelo a mí. —Insistió ella.

—¿Qué? No, yo...

—Confía en mí. —Rebatió Mari entonces con un ápice de seriedad. Esto la hizo callar de repente. Después de eso la cogió por los hombros, la arrastró un poco hacia un punto fijo del suelo y la dejó allí. —Quédate ahí, no te muevas.

Quedándose completamente quieta, Kanan se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando la otra y qué planeaba hacer. Pero aún así la dejó a su libre albedrío, ya que le había pedido que confiara en ella, eso haría. Se quedó de pie, justo en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado la otra, y desde allí observó de frente las acciones de Mari casi con la misma admiración con la que lo había hecho anteriormente en los espectáculos.

Esta se subió a las cuerdas, dio unas cuantas vueltas elegantes para posicionarse y en cuanto menos se lo esperó se quedó colgando boca arriba a un palmo de su cara. Por un momento consideró decir algo, hablar, pero su mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando Mari inclinó su cabeza para juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Un beso.

Sí, un beso.

Un suave y tierno beso dado en la posición más difícil existente. Pero un beso. Mari le había besado.

Separándose de ella unos centímetros, la chica le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía de felicidad.

—¿Ves? Eres la única que podía ayudarme.

Y fue en ese momento, tras esa pequeña broma, en el que Kanan se encontró sonriendo de la misma manera.

Las luces, los colores, la música, los aplausos, las risas, los gritos de sorpresa, de asombro. Esa visión tan colorida que se extendía hacia ella todas las noches era una de las razones que le hacían sonreír. Todo lo que ello implicaba hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado, que la emoción invadiera su pecho y que la euforia del momento recorriera su cuerpo.

A Kanan le encantaba el circo, sí.

Pero en este había encontrado a alguien que le gustaba mucho más.

* * *

Hola ~

He vuelto, con otro MariKanan, sí. He tardado ¿dos días? ¿tres? no lo sé, pero la cuestión es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir este one-shot. Desde que salió este set y vi a Mari con la cintas en esa SR me vino la idea (es mi SR favorita de Mari), y esta se afianzó mucho más con el fanart de la portada. Que por cierto, es la primera vez que pongo portada para un fic aquí en fanfiction, pero creo que lo merece, el fanart pertenece a PITO, intentaré poner el link pero su twitter es pito_sh ( /pito_sh). Respecto al fic, obviamente es un Circus!AU y aunque haya sido cortito y algo escaso lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, he intentado plasmar los sentimientos de Kanan lo mejor que he sabido, básicamente el fic e basa en ella siendo gay (?) Y respecto a Mari pues es... Mari. He nombrado a alguna que otra chica más por ahí porque amo este set y las amo a ellas.

Nada más que decir, simplemente gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
